Broken
by Truculent-Chaos
Summary: Not many ever want to remember their past but InuYasha is faced to deal with it literaly. What is he to do? How could he have lost everything so quickly? Why was the young hanyou left alone in the world in the past?
1. Confusion

**AuthorNote:**  
_Chapter Description_- Upon a new subject of discussion InuYasha seems uneasy. Kagome thinks it to be Kikyou but it is it something more?  
  
Set in the Warring States Era of Japan.  
  
---If anyone has read my story, 'Darkness' then they might recongize some of the things within this chapter. You can say I dug out my elder fanfic's grave to shed better light on this newborn. Call me lazy or whatever you want but you've got to admit..this version is better! xD  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own InuYasha! But I like to play with him! -Tackles him.-  
_InuYasha:_ Oi! Lissi get off me!!  
Nuuu!!!  
  
InuYasha and Co. ©Rumiko Takahashi  
Storyline, Kokushibyou, Yuushishan ©Miiiiiiiiiiineeeeeee

-----------------

**Broken**  
_Chapter 1_  
Confusion  
  
"If I wasn't a monk I would swear," Miroku sighed kneeling down to sit upon a log. Lightly, he fingered the rosary that sealed away his wind tunnel. Violet hues looked up once delicate fingers paused his fidgeting.  
  
"InuYasha never seems to rest. Nether does Kagome and both just keep barking at each other," Sango twitched, sitting on the log just a little ways of the monk. She removed her hand with a slight blush and looked up to the sky thoughtfully.  
  
Nodding, he looked up to the sky as well. "I think it's a sign of-"  
  
"SIT!!!" A few birds scattered off the trees. With the yell, leaves fell from a fall bearing branch that hung above them.  
  
Miroku shook his head to rid himself of a few leaves and continued, "A sign of love between the two. They act like a married couple bickering like that."  
  
"I think a married couple would probably act better," Sango groaned, looking over her shoulder towards the campfire. It was a lone light in the dark forest, but just enough for anyone to tell there were beings there, two of normal size.  
  
A small chuckle was heard before Miroku nodded in agreement. He brushed a bang away as his hand slid across his handsome face. Leaning lightly on that hand he looked over his shoulder.  
  
Kagome's red-faced form stalked through the bushes and towards the other two. At sight of them she relaxed and smiled, "I think I felt something. There maybe a jewel shard in the next village if that rumor was right."  
  
"Wonderful! Lets head for it in the morning." Miroku stood up, brushing his robes with his hands. The staff jingled a bit as he followed Kagome back to the campfire. "But you haven't felt any dark auras either? The rumor did include the maiden warrior..."  
  
"Yeah but..." Kagome's voice faded away she walked out of hearing.  
  
Silence, Sango closed her eyes, listening to the silence of the world around her. Though she could hear clearly the growling voice of InuYasha and the fierce voice of Kagome. "The stars are so beautiful tonight, I hope nothing disrupts this." Sango smiled weakly. She knew that this next village was the one nearest to her own. The deserted village of demon slayers of people like herself. Standing up, she lightly followed the path the monk and miko had taken.  
  
As she thought, InuYasha was growling up in a tree that overlooked the campfire below. Sango sighed, retreating to the comfort of her demon companion, Kirara. "Fero!" was the kitten's call as she jumped upon the shoulder of the taijiya.  
  
Kagome looked up to see Sango, smiled then went back to stirring ramen within a pot she had brought. It was almost like a ritual now. For Kagome and InuYasha to fight, Sango and Miroku leave, come back when the argument was done, then eat dinner or something like that.  
  
The monk, inches away from Sango, sat happily munching on potato chips. After one of his chews he looked to Sango. "Is there something the matter? You didn't follow us when we left."  
  
"No, I'm just fine. I was watching the stars for a bit." Was this really true or was she trying to hide the thoughts of passing her once thriving village? Ether way it wouldn't matter. They all knew of her past and its troubles. Unlike InuYasha, who's past still seemed distant to them.  
  
The young miko seemed to take notice of Sango's attitude and changed the subject, "so Miroku how do you like them?" She set the ladle down and poked at the fire a bit.  
  
"These chips potato are very splendid! But even if they weren't they would still be food of the heavens."  
  
Kagome twitched then spoke flatly, "I didn't make them."  
  
Sango let out a small giggle before covering it up with the fur of Kirara.  
  
"It's still splendid!" the monk gave a fake smile and continued to crunch on the chips. He was too oblivious sometimes.  
  
A timer went off, signaling the ramen to be done and a quick appearance of InuYasha upon the ground. "Here you go...InuYasha?" Kagome blinked. The hanyou was nowhere within sight.  
  
Miroku looked up, blinking his violet hues. Lightly, he poked the empty air with his staff. He quirked his brow then furrowed it as he folded his staff and arms across his chest. "It would seem that InuYasha has deserted us."  
  
"He would never do that!!" Kagome protested, eyes raged. She looked to the ground, ebony tresses cascading over her shoulders and in front of her face. Her aura easily counterfeited her normal cherry self with that solemn look, dark and uninviting.  
  
A hand gently placed itself on Kagome's back, patting in a sense of comfort. The demon slayer's smile appeared in her face, soft and hopeful. "He'll come back, Kagome," Sango reassured though she still wasn't sure herself.  
  
"Kagome, what exactly were you two talking about while we were gone?" the monk asked, itching the chin of the neko youkai. Kirara purred lightly and crawled up to sit on his shoulder.  
  
She sniffed, looking up slightly. Did she have to remember? "We were talking about..." her voice softly spoke, sad and torn. She really didn't like that subject.  
  
Miroku twitched, looking over to Sango. Kirara mewed and jumped over to her companion. He watched for a few for any reaction from the demon slayer until nodding his head for Kagome to continue her story.  
  
"Well, for some reason he wanted to talk about her, I think. He said he was talking about someone else but..." Kagome sighed, clutching herself. 

'I have to get away,' he thought, running and zooming across the canopy. The red and white blur headed away from the distant campfire seen in the dark. 'As far away as I can...I don't want to remember,' InuYasha sighed and paused within a great oak, overlooking the magenta sky before him. Looking behind him, bright twinkling stars upon a violet blanket, he could still see the firelight that danced in the distance. 'They'll think me a chicken or something if I come back...I'll just let them find me...'

"INUYASHA!!...INUYASHA!!...Shippou do you smell him anywhere?" Kagome asked, shouldering her backpack uncomfortably. Worried, Kagome looked off into the sunset for a lone tree but all the trees stood at the same height for miles.  
  
The kitsune looked up from the ground and shook his head. With a sniff he sadly jumped into Kagome's arms and nuzzled against her. "Kagome? Did InuYasha leave us forever?"  
  
"No, Shippou, he didn't. He'll come back...I know it," she smiled weakly, ruffling the hair upon the small fox's head.  
  
"Are you sure? Cause." Shippou whined then cried into her arms, clutching the cloth of her school uniform.  
  
"It's okay Shippou. If he doesn't come back on his own then we'll just have to make sure he does at any cost." Kagome patted his head and cradled him within her arms. Every day the little fox became more of a brother or even a child to her.  
  
Sango shook her head from side to side, shouldering the large weapon upon her back. Kirara mewed softly and curled up on top of her hair. Her own muted face looked over to the monk who walked beside her.  
  
"There must be some better explanation to why he left us," Miroku sighed and slung an arm around Sango's shoulders. SLAP! Right across the face. "One thing I will miss if I ever run away like that," he smiled happily, rubbing his aching cheek.  
  
Kagome sighed, gazing across the darkened forest. Did the hanyou not even sense what she felt for him? "I just hope he's alright..." Still deep within the forest, the group walked on, dawn approaching them quickly. Sango, tired of the many failed attempts from the monk to place a hand on her in any from or matter, slowed down her pace to the trudging Kagome behind them. "Kagome," she smiled, placing a hand upon her friend's back. "Don't feel so down, think of this as an opportunity to-"  
  
"Heal our ears," Miroku cut in. He glanced back just as a rock hit him squarely in the forehead. Rubbing the aching spot he turned back around to finish his chat on physics with the kitsune upon his shoulder.  
  
Sango growled at the monk's back and shook her fist as she spoke, "Miroku, if you say anything-"  
  
"Good ghastly woman!" he turned around and held up a sign for truth. "By all that is Buddha's word I am certainly not talking about that."  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter and keep walking," she growled, pushing him foreword once she and Kagome bumped into him.  
  
"My mind?" he mumbled to himself.  
  
Shippou curiously blinked at Miroku wondering what Sango and Miroku were talking about that seemed so important to shut him out of it. He poked Miroku in the head ushering him to continue with their conversation.  
  
Kagome sighed but did not remove her sight from the ground. She still was thinking why could he of left. It was right after Miroku had mentioned siblings. The conversation was nice till we turned out heads to InuYasha. 

  
  
"I wonder what it would be like to have a sibling..." Miroku spoke aloud.  
  
"Not one that doesn't try to kill you all the time," InuYasha mumbled.  
  
"My brother is a sometimes a pain but he can be very thoughtful and handy. Though he can be the biggest chicken in the world!" fumed the schoolgirl.  
  
Sango chuckled before turning to InuYasha. "Do you have any pleasant memories of your brother, InuYasha?" She gave him a smile, petting the neko that purred in her lap.  
  
"InuYasha...InuYasha! Be polite and answer Sango," Kagome glared at him, trying to snap him out of his stupid gaze. It creeped her out, that misty look in his eyes.  
  
Miroku coughed, standing up. He waved to Sango and they easily left the two, claiming to gather some firewood.  
  
Silence followed for what seemed like an eternity. Kagome glanced at the sleeping Kirara and Shippou. "InuYasha, what's the matter?" the girl looked over to the hanyou, poking at the fire.  
  
The hanyou looked away from her with a saddened expression. Bringing his knees up to him he clutched the Tetsusaiga for what looked like comfort.  
  
Kagome sighed and got up to sit next to him, "InuYasha..." Her chocolate hues seemed to water but she looked away before he could notice. "Why do you seem so sad? It's because of her isn't it?  
  
"Its...I...uh..." he mumbled, staring at the fire. His amber hues softened at the thought, trying to think of some way to tell her th-.  
  
"Spit it out, I want to know why. I mean I know you loved each other 50 years ago but still. She's dead. Can't you accept that? Come to think of it. Can't she accept it?" A blur of silver and red disappeared from the corner of her vision, causing her to look behind and up.  
  
His golden orbs reflected the firelight, the moon's aura glittering on his silver mane of hair. Silently he looked down at her before he turned his body swiftly around.  
  
"Sit," Kagome mumbled, feeling a slight tremor in the ground. He's not going anywhere, she thought.  
  
A growl echoed behind her, growing louder as he stepped up behind her. "I wasn't thinking about her!" he snarled, amber hues now fiercely portraying underneath his silver bangs. "I was thinking about someone...else..." he sighed, plopping down into the dirt.  
  
"What do you mean 'I was thinking about someone else'? Who else would you think of that would get that sad look on your face?!" she fumed.  
  
"Plenty! Why did we have to talk about siblings anyways?"  
  
"Because it's good to share your life with people!" she cried into the night, standing up before him. "If you don't you'll just sit and rot away in your own little world. And I don't want you to wither away, InuYasha," she sniffed and embraced him tightly.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered, leaning his head on hers.  
  
"Don't you know how I worry about you? Always running off into the heat of battle. You don't care if you die do you? You'll just go to hell with Kikyou then, but what about me? Am I still just a jewel detector to you? Just a little human you picked up? InuYasha...SIT!!" her sadden voice was full of such loathing that the birds in the trees scattered at the fierceness of her voice. With a sniff and wipe of her tears she plopped back down next to the fire, listening as the hanyou silently fled into the tree above.

She thought to herself, 'Maybe...he wasn't thinking of Kikyou in the beginning...but still.' 

The crimson sun, bathed in light, crawled over the lip of the earth to sprawl its light to the far reaches of the sky. The hanyou watched, golden hues reflecting each moment sadly. They had not found him yet and it was beginning to worry him. What if they didn't care? What if they'd just go on their way for jewel shards? Kagome. What about her? She probably didn't care for him. The hurt in her eyes still burned into the back of his head.  
  
His canine nose stuck upwards in the air, sniffing to catch any scent of Kagome and the others. The only signal that came was another dog. He froze. "Sesshoumaru..." With a crack of his knuckles, claws jutted out to grasp the branch. Force was applied before the silhouette disappeared towards the sunset, seemingly dancing off the surface of the trees.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango called over her shoulder. The taijiya pointed towards a large looming mountain that itself was bathed in the blood of the sun. "Is this the mountain you felt the glow from?"  
  
"Yeah," she said sadly. Her soft chocolate gaze lifted to watch the sunrise paint the mountain; it's forestry seeming to glow. Suddenly something caught her eye, a white object zooming down the mountainside along with a dark purple figure that glowed with a hint of silver. Kagome blinked at the new sight then it dawned on her. These things were what she felt the glow from.  
  
"Kagome, try not to think of him at the moment. If he really did wished for us to follow him then he knows that we will not. His stubbornness will eventually force him to track our scents to where ever we are. Besides...his brain cannot allow you to be unprotected," Miroku grinned and patted her back.  
  
Kagome snapped out of her gaze and looked at him with her wide hues. "Miroku...something's coming."  
  
Miroku and Sango looked up to where she had been last staring into space then jumped at the sight of the figures closing in on them. "Be prepared for anything," the monk whispered as he held his staff at ready.  
  
The white and dark purple object narrowed the distance instantly, a wave of cold light swarming them to create a clearing in which both the newcomers and the group stood within.  
  
"Sess...Sesshoumaru!" Kagome breathed, clutching the small sleeping kitsune to her chest, where was InuYasha?

-----------------

**AN:** Rahr to you too..  
_InuYasha:_ I just wanted to be normal!  
But you look so cute with it!  
_InuYasha:_ I don't want to have a tail! TT


	2. Damaged

**AuthorNote:**  
_Chapter Description-_ Sesshoumaru arrives with a mysterious youkai. Who is she? And why is InuYasha acting in revenge? Set in the Warring States Era of Japan.  
  
Disclaimer:  
InuYasha is not mine but I bought him into slavery! -Curls up in his lap.-  
_InuYasha: _I've been so violated xx  
  
InuYasha and Co. ©Rumiko Takahashi  
Storyline, Kokushibyou, Yuushishan ©Miiiiiiiiiiineeeeeee

-----------------

**Broken  
**_Chapter 2_  
Damaged

He smelt...What?! Fear, hatred, pain, and ... death? The hanyou was so confused by what his nose told him. He could smell many scents wrapped around these feelings, but why? Why was there death? Like a switch, there's no time to think about it!  
  
The scent of death still plagued his mind but whom the scent belonged to sent him reeling. Feet lightly tapped the ground as InuYasha flew against the wind and towards the scents his heart denied to believe. 'How is she there?' he thought.  
  
It was a cold wind, like death penetrated the humid morning air. Though along with it she felt hate, betrayal, and... sadness. 'But how could this come from that being?' she thought. 'They are youkai! I can feel it but it's different than Sesshoumaru's.' Kagome trembled as the cold began to seep through her clothing.  
  
"Where is my half breed brother, woman?" came a stiff voice on the chill air. Golden eyes locked onto Kagome's shaking form moving not a muscle from where he stood.  
  
Kagome fell silent, her comrades as well. Her own chocolate hues turned to view the demon lord's companion at his side. She stood just as tall as Sesshoumaru; her bluish white hair pulled up into a high ponytail to let the long locks cascaded behind her like a waterfall. The feelings...the emotions...they were coming from her! The hurt, betrayal, and sadness... It was the same feelings she got when she was around Kikyou but...the youkai was different. The demoness' skin was pale to the eyes although she might have been excellently tanned when she was alive and her amber hues glazed over with regret. Did she regret being there? Or regret living again? Kagome's eyes wandered to the clothing the woman adorned. 'Samurai armor?' she thought, a look of surprise catching her face. The armor was intricately designed, protecting her arms, shoulders, chest, back, torso, and thighs with purple shading and silver trimming. If Kagome didn't know she was a demon she would of thought that the sight before her was a beautiful elven maiden, dressed in her warrior outfit.  
  
Sesshoumaru hissed at the sign of his impatience, "Woman! Tell me where InuYasha is!"  
  
The figure beside the dog lord visibly stiffened. "InuYasha?" came her soft voice; a small tear trickled down the demoness' face. The group was momentarily stunned. Sango never knew a demon could cry, it was always told in her village that they felt no feelings such as that kind of sadness to bring them to tears. "InuYasha..." she repeated again, looking over the companions longingly. The lady seemed to take an intake of breath through her nose and her eyes laid upon Kagome.  
  
She could feel the cold in the area slip away under the gaze of the maiden, her own chocolate hues watching as the demon stepped towards her. It was in sweeping movements that the woman would slip away from the taiyoukai. Soft, kind amber hues played on Kagome's features as if trying to take in the strange looks the said girl contained.  
  
_Have you been taking care of him?_ Came a calm voice within the back of Kagome's mind. She silenced her breath. Who was that?  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!" a loud roar bellowed. A blur of red charged into the said demon sending both sliding across the ground. Dust accumulated across the clearing. The youkai could hear a deep growl and a soft snort of disapproval.  
  
Kagome turned from the demoness to search the dust cloud with her eyes. "InuYasha!" she cried with shock but stopped herself from walking closer to them. The dust had settled revealing a scene of both dogs slashing at each other, neck and neck.  
  
Kagome didn't like the way this was turning out. InuYasha wasn't letting up as if he fought in his youkai form but he looked normal, he even wore Tetsusaiga on his left hip. But the hanyou's rampage couldn't go unnoticed.  
  
With his a strange feat of strength InuYasha's wild rage pinned the shocked dog lord to the ground. "What are you doing here?" he growled fiercely. He could not let his brother near his pack without his consent.  
  
"Get off me, little brother, or have you forgotten a small detail?" Sesshoumaru raised his glowing claws to the hanyou's neck, poison hissing against the new flesh.  
  
The glow of green caught his attention as it neared his neck; in a swift jump he let go of his elder brother and landed upon the dewy grass a few feet away. If pain existed along the tender flesh of his neck, he showed none of it. Golden hues stared down his opponent, claws flexing. "Why are you here?" he growled again, narrowing those hues.  
  
The elder demon straitened when he stood, elegant tresses floating behind him. A clawed hand rested against the length of fur draped across his shoulder. "I thought it would be obvious," the demon replied without a hint of emotion. "Sad however, your own nose could not recognize something so familiar. Or is it the stench of death and the cold ache in your bones to not look in the direction in which it comes from?" Sesshoumaru amused himself to feed off the evident anger and resolution that etched along the lines of his young brother's face.  
  
"I refuse to look that way. I refuse to know whom else you have tortured into a new life, Sesshoumaru. They are not of my concern." InuYasha shifted his eyes to check if his friends were all right, ignoring the hazy figure in the corner of is eyes. He couldn't look at the woman that stood there. It was hate and fear that kept him at bay. What he would see standing before him left unknown by his sense of sight but his nose had already told him who stood there.  
  
Kagome strayed her vision from the lost look on the woman's features to her hanyou companion. It didn't take a few glances to see what he was thinking. He didn't want to look at the woman in front of him...he was afraid. 'But of what?' thought the confused miko. A smile lightly caressed her face to reassure the hanyou. There was nothing to fear but he didn't seem relaxed only sad at her look.  
  
The woman's eyes felt as if the penetrated her now, sending waves of emotions through that one look. She couldn't help but feel the hurt from the demoness. A sad expression had overcome her beautiful face, flinching with the words that the hanyou has said. 'Did they hurt her that much?' Kagome thought softly, her feet taking her a few steps to the lady.  
  
InuYasha watched Kagome before his attention was caught by his brother zooming towards him. "Keep your eye on your opponent, little brother," hissed Sesshoumaru, barely missing the hanyou's shoulder with his claws.  
  
All thoughts of the battle faded from her instant memory. All she could think about strained on the youkai. The female held no body language for defense or that of an offense, she was nether afraid of anything that could or would attack her. But the miko could not help the feel of emotions. How could someone be hurt in such a way to be permanent on their soul?  
  
The woman had turned her amber hues to InuYasha and Sesshoumaru by the time the miko reached her side. The brothers fought so fiercely but only some could see it as it was. It fought one-sided. The hanyou held despair, the fuel for revenge.  
  
InuYasha stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. Exhaustion over took him but he couldn't give up, he had to fight! Lunging forwards he took a swipe at his elder, only to find himself gasping in pain when a hand shoved its way through the muscles of his arm then forcibly drawn out. He stood wounded. InuYasha grasped his useless arm; it would take weeks to heal...if he survived.  
  
"Sesshou...maru..." he choked only to add to his brothers fair amusement. "Why..."  
  
"To what you ask of is the true question. Why what? My dear brother," this was a time for celebration, he finally taught his brother of his adolescence. He would no longer be so stuck up and would regretfully bow before his superior. Stone gold eyes watched the hanyou shake as he bent before the taiyoukai.  
  
"You hurt to many people...yet you feel no remorse...Are these the true successions of a youkai?!" the hanyou bursted out. "I want nothing of them!" he roared and jumped to his feet, plunging his own hand into the gut of his brother, pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Is this what you call revenge, little brother? I feel no remorse for what I've done for it is the past," the taiyoukai spoke with the utmost strange calm...despite the fact he was bleeding freely from the hole in his gut.  
  
"You were corrupted...you stole a life because you thought they would steal yours."  
  
"InuYasha..."  
  
The hanyou froze at the voice then whimpered as the owner's voice pulled him away from his elder brother. The youkai woman embraced the boy like he was a child, cradling him in the comfort of her arms.  
  
"Miroku..." whispered the taijiya beside him. "Perhaps we should..."  
  
"Hai, lets leave. Obviously this has nothing to do with our existence." Gently the monk guided Sango, Shippou, and Kirara from the battlefield and into the safety of the forestry. But Kagome did not follow. A pang of anger lashed in her heart. 'Who was that woman to hold InuYasha as such?' Kagome narrowed her eyes but kept her distance.  
  
InuYasha cringed but relaxed within the arms that held him. Why did he feel so safe? It was...nice. Until the body against him jerked, he could feel the soft liquid of blood that snaked its way from the heart of the woman.  
  
"It's all your fault, InuYasha. I planned to let her live but now that she knows of your living...She will not cooperate with my motives."  
  
It all came back in a jolt. The memories, the memories within his heart had been unlocked in his silent howl to the air. He whimpered, holding the dieing woman in his arms. Kagome rushed towards him but all he could see of her was a blur; Just an outline in his memory.  
  
And then they came...he remember all of them and every detail that came to pass.  
  
-----------------  
  
_InuYasha:_ You...  
Yes? I am You, all powerful person that is named...You. Fwa..  
_InuYasha:_ -Growls.- You took away my screenname..  
I thought you didn't like it.  
_InuYasha:_ Just because it's called Hentai InuHanyou doesn't mean I can't cherish it...  
....It's because Katie's Kagome clings to you isn't it?  
_InuYasha:_ -Twitch.- .....Yes


	3. Memory

**AuthorNote:**  
_Chapter Description-_ As InuYasha drifts into his flashback he remembers all of his past.  
  
Set in the Warring States Era of Japan.  
  
Disclaimer:  
InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi...but I plan to steal! MWHAHA!!!  
_InuYasha:_ Oh Kami! Save me!! ;---;  
  
InuYasha and Co. ©Rumiko Takahashi Storyline, Kokushibyou, Yuushishan ©Miiiiiiiiiiineeeeeee

-----------------  
  
**Broken**  
_Chapter 3_  
Memory  
  
_It all came back in a jolt. The memories, the memories within his heart had been unlocked in his silent howl to the air. He whimpered, holding the dieing woman in his arms.  
_ _Kagome rushed towards him but all he could see of her was a blur; Just an outline in his memory.  
_ _And then they came...he remember all of them and every detail that came to pass._  
  
-----Flashback  
  
"Come on inu no niichan! Keep up the work! There you have it!"  
  
InuYasha huffed heavily as he thrust his wooden sword towards his opponent. 'It's no use,' he told himself, golden eyes looking up into deep ambers. A smile shifted through the helmet that the warrior wore. The samurai stood at their stance, ready for the hanyou's attack. "YEAAAHHHH!!" cried the smaller form as it charged. The warrior stood still as he plunged towards them that smile still on their face. But in a swift motion they dodged out of the way before the hanyou could strike sending him tripping and skidding into the mud behind.  
  
The warrior shook their head and bellowed a hearty laugh before they gave him a pat on his side and pulled him up out of the mud. "InuYasha," the samurai giggled, "you look like that time you landed in that dragonet's dung!" The hanyou gave a glare at his opponent and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Yuushishan..." he growled. "That was totally unfair," InuYasha blubbered before plopping down in the mud with a flump.  
  
"Aww otouto," the warrior smiled before pulling off the helmet. Pure white hair tinged with a crystal blue shine fell from its encasement. The face that now appeared in front of the 9-year-old child was soft and full of care as if made by the gods. The skin was as fair as a fine piece of silk, decorated with ocean blue streams that curved the cheekbones. Despite the dirt and sweat, the maiden's amber gaze was stunning enough to entrance even the highest-ranking demons. "InuYasha, have you been doing what I asked or just chasing the squirrels again?" the maiden laughed with a huge smile on her face. A gloved hand reached over to tweak the mud-covered ears of the hanyou that lay in the mud.  
  
"No!" he would protest, standing up within the grime of his defeat. He bowed his head lightly to the woman then smiled a toothy grin. "Nah, you know me!"  
  
"Of course I would! What sister would I be if I didn't even know my own brother?"  
  
"A bad one!" InuYasha shouted then bared his fangs. "An evil one with large teeth and and...hisses! Like a neko-youkai!" Yuushi burst out laughing and swung the smaller demon upon her shoulder.  
  
---  
  
It was silent as they sat in the trees in their secluded area within the woods; InuYasha hummed a light tune as he kicked his legs back and forth.  
  
"Inu no niichan..."  
  
"Hmm?" the hanyou cocked his head to the side, blinking at his sister. A frown formed at her sad face.  
  
"I have to go...again."  
  
"NO! Why do you keep leaving?"  
  
"It is father's word that I should tend to the up rise in the upper part of our lands. The humans and demons there are ready to battle. What their purpose is, it is unknown but I guess dad is hoping I can setting the dispute," the girl sighed.  
  
"Well you are a good negotiator..." InuYasha nodded.  
  
"But what about my mother? She is continually upset with our father because he trained me with a sword."  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
Yuushi shook her head from side to side, her white-blue hair swinging behind her. "Not necessarily. It really depends on the person I guess, but ...I couldn't help it. Aniki got to spend so much time with father..."  
  
------  
  
_"Father?"  
  
_ _"Hai, flower?"  
  
_ _Yuushi snorted, ruffling her kimonos. "Why must I wear these? They are so heavy!" she sighed, looking sadly at the elder demon before her. Rushing over to the side of the balcony she then looked back at the inutaisho. "Why can't I train to wield a sword? Sesshouma-"  
  
_ _"That is because you are a female, you must remain untouched by bloodshed as they will. It is your mother's wish."  
  
_ _"But! I don't want to be some regal snob! I wish to fight and lead an army into battle..." she spoke solemnly, watching her elder brother continuously cut down the dummies that stood before him in the garden._  
  
------  
  
"I guess I really AM a negotiator," the female youkai chuckled. "Father seemed to finally give in."  
  
------  
  
_"Otou-san?"  
  
_ _"Hai, flower?"  
  
_ _"Eh...Father...I have been training."  
  
_ _"For what, my little maiden?" He smiled and run his fingers through her hair.  
  
_ _"Sword fighting."  
  
_ _InuTaisho stood back to gaze at his daughter and sighed, walking to one of the grand windows of the study. "You know of what your mother wished..."  
  
_ _"My mother keeps me up with stupid kanji and painting lessons. Haven't you forgotten my name? What it means? You are breaking my spirit," came a whine as she stood up to her father and lightly clung to his arm.  
  
_ _"Let me join your army."  
  
_------  
  
"Oi are you done with that apple?"  
  
"Sure go ahead you can have it." InuYasha smiled and threw the apple to his sibling on the branch below his.  
  
"Hnn..." she crunched lightly on the apple, watching the castle far way glitter in the light of the twilight. With a sigh she looked up to her younger sibling. "We should be getting back. Come on pup." Leaping up she took a hold of his waist and began to jump through the trees.  
  
"Nee-san!!" InuYasha's boyish giggles faded through the trees.  
  
-----  
  
"But Father! She is but a lotus blossom! She cannot fight in this war!"  
  
"Hush, Sesshoumaru. This is my final word. Her namesake. Respect her authority."  
  
"But FATHER! General? Why General? She just NOW joined your army!"  
  
"Obviously she is more intelligent and I have even seen her battle strategies work. I have no doubt that with her we might win this war."  
  
"And me? You say I'm to 'guard' the castle. From what? We have plenty of guards. Why can't I join as well?"  
  
InuTaisho walked away into the next room, ignoring his eldest's bickering.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled silently, narrowing his eyes as a silent vow was whispered under his breath.  
  
-----  
  
"InuYasha...! Stop pulling my tail and...Oh hello Aniki," Yuushishan paused on the path from the forest into the gardens, blinking at her eldest brother standing among some fire lilies.  
  
"Please refrain yourself from calling me that."  
  
"Oh? Aniki? Please, let me give my humble apologies o' exalted one," Yuushishan exaggerated just a little bit as she bowed, a giggling InuYasha still hanging by her tail.  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes then sent his glare to the giggling half demon.  
  
"Oh exalted one!? Why do thee stand among the pretty flowers? Does thee wish to explain something about ones affections to the...same gender?" the sister continued on.  
  
InuYasha burst out laughing and began to roll around in the dirt. He was silence however when the form of his brother grabbed the runt by the scruff of his neck.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the half-demon, daring him to continue laughing. When silence was returned, the eldest brother shifted his gaze to his sister, keeping his eyes narrowed. "No, I have nothing to explain," he spoke flatly and dropped the coughing half-breed into his sister's arms. "I have no time to waist with both of you." He walked away briskly, forgetting a slight feel of wind on his lower half and the odd way his feet kept getting tangled with something.  
  
"See InuYasha...all it takes is practice." The female youkai grinned ear to ear, waving her brother's stolen sash in the air.  
  
.........  
  
"YuushiiSHAN!!"  
  
-----------------  
  
_InuYasha:_ Oh Kami...I can't believe you actually told Katie's Kagome I worshiped her...  
x3  
_InuYasha:_ I officially despise all narrators   
Aww you know you love us... -Hugs.-  
_InuYasha:_ But...my AIM screenname!! ;-;


End file.
